


Вечеринка в честь Хеллоуина у Лестрейда (Lestrade's Halloween Party)

by Sevima



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevima/pseuds/Sevima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок и Джон одеваются на вечеринку по случаю Хеллоуина у Лестрейда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вечеринка в честь Хеллоуина у Лестрейда (Lestrade's Halloween Party)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lestrade's Halloween Party](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322376) by [torchwood221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torchwood221b/pseuds/torchwood221b). 



> Всего лишь небольшая история для создания настроения.

оОо

Шерлок провел несколько часов прочесывая свой шкаф в поисках идеального наряда для вечеринки в честь Хеллоуина у Лестрейда, но так ничего и не нашел.  
  
\- Да выбери ты уже что-нибудь. Мы опаздываем, - крикнул ему Джон из гостиной.  
  
\- Не моя вина, что Лестрейд не предупредил нас раньше, чем за сутки, что у него будет костюмированная вечеринка, - крикнул он в ответ, выходя из комнаты. - О, ну же, я думал, что ты будешь более оригинален.  
  
\- Как ты сказал, нас слишком поздно предупредили. Поэтому моя старая униформа стала самым очевидным выбором, - ответил Джон, пожав плечами.  
  
\- Хорошо, тогда сам выбери мне костюм, - фыркнул Шерлок, прошествовав по гостиной туда-сюда, и, плюхнувшись в свое кресло, скрестил руки на груди.  
  
Джон лишь усмехнулся и отправился к шкафу Шерлока, выискивая среди широкого спектра вариантов, что использовал детектив-консультант для работы, подходящий. Пробежавшись из конца в конец, Джон на секунду задумался, мысленно соглашаясь с Шерлоком, что у того не было подходящего варианта для вечеринки Лестрейда, но после его взгляд упал на классические костюмы. В это же мгновение у него появилась идея для идеального наряда.  
  
\- Шерлок, я нашел то, что нужно, и положил его тебе на кровать. Так что иди переоденься, - произнес Джон, выходя из его комнаты и направившись наверх - в свою.  
  
\- Куда ты идешь? - спросил недоумевающий Шерлок.  
  
\- Я придумал наряд получше. Теперь мне тоже надо переодеться, - ответил Джон, уже скрывшись в проеме двери.  
  
На этот раз Шерлок сделал точно, как ему было сказано, и даже потратил время, чтобы привести свою прическу в соответствии с нарядом.  
  
\- Это самое лучшее, что я смог сделать со своими волосами, учитывая, что у него их гораздо меньше, - произнес он, услышав, как Джон, спустившись, зашел в гостиную.  
  
\- О, ты даже галстук надел. Хорошо, - одобрительно кивнул Джон и поцеловал Шерлока в щеку.  
  
\- Я выше него, - напомнил Шерлок.  
  
\- Я знаю. А я ниже того, кого сейчас изображаю. Как говорится, важен не подарок, а внимание, - мудро заметил Джон. - А теперь - на выход.  
  
Когда они прибыли к зданию заброшенного склада, в котором и была назначена вечеринка, тут же стало ясно, что Лестрейд скинул все обязанности по организации праздника, как и декорациям, на Майкрофта. Склад, как выяснилось, был разделен на несколько секций. Первая была выполнена в виде кладбища - с настоящими надгробиями и высохшими деревьями, покрытыми паутиной. Пока они шли сквозь нее, по меньшей мере дюжина зомби, которых изображали сотрудники Ярда, начала выползать из свежих могил и медленно хромать за ними. Оглянувшись, Джон вдруг понял, что несколько зомби были одеты в точности, как жертвы из "Этюда в розовых тонах". От этого у него по позвоночнику пробежал холодок.  
  
Вторая секция выглядела как лаборатория доктора Франкенштейна. Шерлок, возможно, и задержался бы в ней подольше, если бы не зомби, что продолжили следовать за ними. Когда они только вошли, обоим показалось, что зомби вроде как прекратили преследование. Но, дав им время заметить еще с дюжину ярдцев, включая инспектора Диммока, одетых, как члены клана Черного лотоса и прячущихся в разных углах лаборатории, ходячие мертвецы возобновили свое неторопливое приближение.  
  
Третья и последняя секция выглядела как подземелье замка. Пройдя мимо первой темницы, Шерлок с Джоном заметили в ней Молли, одетую вроде бы в привычный для нее рабочий халат, если бы не жилет со взрывчаткой поверх, а ее кожа была слишком бледной, будто бы она была призраком. Во второй камере обнаружилась миссис Хадсон в точно таком же костюме. Как и Майкрофт в третьей камере, и Лестрейд - в четвертой. А после все камеры внезапно открылись, зомби и члены клана Лотоса ворвались в двери, так что Шерлок и Джоном оказались окружены.  
  
Если бы они не знали, что находятся среди друзей, они бы, скорее всего, сильно пожалели, что пришли на эту вечеринку одетые, как Моран и Мориарти.


End file.
